Your Tent or Mine?
by xaprilshowersx
Summary: the Glee club embark on one last adventure before they grow up and go their separate ways. making up, making out and one very interesting camping trip. Mainly Brittana and Faberry. Santana, Brittany Rachel, Quinn, Finn Puck and Sam.


_**Hey guys, just another story that popped into my head. **_

_**And just so you know, Brittany and Santana are together in this fic, Finchel aren't.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

A soft, warm glow was beginning to settle over Lima as the sun dipped beneath the horizon, signalling the end of the first day of summer vacation and the glee kids who were yet to leave for college or whatever it was they were going away to do were gathered on the sidewalk outside of Rachel Berry's house discussing their plans for the following morning. They were going camping. They weren't really sure why, it just seemed like a good thing to do since this would probably be the last summer they ever got to spend together and because although no one said it out loud, they were scared. Lima, Mckinley, each other? It was all they'd ever known and to just get up and leave it all behind was possibly the most frightening thing they'd ever had to face. It was time to grow up and move on, they knew that but before they did, they just wanted one last summer together as kids. One last summer before the world changed them and forced them to start taking life seriously.

"We should leave here 5.30 at the latest if we want to be there at a reasonable time." Rachel mused, talking to herself more than anyone else and twisting the huge map around in her hands, trying to get a better look at exactly where it was they were going. Santana scoffed a little from where she was leaning against the bumper of her car, not only because she thought the time Rachel had suggested was ridiculous but also because that map was so huge it made the tiny brunette look a damn elf, minus the pointed ears.

"5.30? You do realize, Hobbit, that we're not actually leaving the country right? The journey will take three hours tops, two if Finn manages to drive the truck at a reasonable speed without killing us all in the process." The Latina rolled her eyes and snatched the map out of the smaller brunette's hands, laying it down on the concrete and using her foot to hold down one of the corners that refused to be flattened.

"She's right," Quinn butted in, crouching down to get a closer look and pointing out their destination to the other two girls. "We don't need to leave that early Rachel."

Rachel looked at Quinn, her eyes a little wide. The blondes face was almost a perfect replica of the tiny brunettes and they held each others gaze for just a fraction too long. Rachel was first to look away, blinking and pretending to be studying the map and they both felt a slight blush rise and heat their cheeks. Santana chuckled quietly.

"You two are getting real good at this whole eye-fucking thing, keep up the good work ladies." She said, keeping her voice low enough so she could only be heard by Rachel and Quinn. Rachel's mouth fell open and Quinn's cheeks turned a definite shade of pink.

"We weren't- - I mean- - we're not- -I" The usually calm and collected Rachel now fumbled with her words and waved her hands around in a desperate attempt to explain herself which of course, earned her a yet another husky chuckle from Santana.

"Chill out Treasure Trail, I'm kidding." The taller brunette smirked, moving to lean against her car again, obviously bored of the conversation. As she moved, the unruly corner of the map sprung up and the large sheet rolled itself shut quickly.

"Oh, right. Of course." Rachel mumbled, embarrassment heating her face and neck. Quinn kept quiet and let her hair fall in front of her face as she tapped away at her phone, pretending to be typing out an important text just to escape the horrible awkwardness that had now settled over the group. A few seconds of silence hovered over them until Finn cleared his throat and stood up from where he'd been sitting on the steps of Rachel's front porch with Sam and Puck. A hint of confusion was etched into his boyish features and for a second, Santana thought he might have overheard the little "eye-fucking" comment she'd made a few moments earlier but luckily for Rachel and Quinn, their fumbling and blushing was not what was causing the slight furrow of Finn's brow.

"The guys and I were just talking and we figured there's supposed to be seven of us, right?"

The girls nodded in agreement.

Finn paused for a second and looked around the group, his lips moving slightly. He was counting.

"Well, there's only six of us here." He said, sounding almost as confused as he looked.

"Well shut the door and call me the virgin Mary, Frankenteen can count." Santana mocked crudely, feigning shock. She smirked at Finn and watched as his confusion turned to embarrassment.

"San." Quinn said quietly, throwing a warning look in the direction of her friend. The last thing Quinn wanted was for the camping trip to be ruined before they'd even set out. Santana just shrugged in response, pulling a file out of her pocket and getting to work on perfecting her finger nails.

"He's right Santana." Rachel chimed in, smoothing out her skirt a little. "Brittany isn't here."

Santana's eyes snapped up quickly and she felt her heart make a harsh thud against the walls of her chest. She bit down hard on the inside of her cheek, trying to hold on to her composure. "No shit." She snapped, going back to her nails. They all stared at her for a few seconds, slightly shocked by the Latina's reaction. Usually only the slightest mention of Brittany would have Santana smiling like an idiot but not today, apparently.

Rachel, feeling brave, decided to ask the next question. "Where is she?" She kept her voice soft, hoping not to annoy the other brunette further.

"How should I know?" Santana shrugged nonchalantly, keeping her eyes focused on her fingernails.

"I just thought you might know, because the two of you are-"

"Oh just shut your mouth, Berry, before I shut it for you. I don't know where she is, end of story." Santana barked, squaring her shoulders and setting her jaw. Just for a second she thought she felt a little moisture well up in her dark eyes because she did know; she knew exactly where Brittany was but she blinked and the moisture was gone, although as she swallowed, she found that a lump had formed in her throat. Damn. She needed to talk to Britt.

"Sooo.." Finn broke the silence once more, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet slightly. "Shall we meet back here in the morning, say 6.30?"

"Sure, 6.30 is fine." Quinn said quietly and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"6.30 is cool with me dude." Puck called from the porch.

"Me too!" Sam echoed.

The group went quiet again and each one of them glanced at Santana, waiting for her response but she wasn't paying attention. She was staring at her feet, kicking a rock back and forth between them and chewing on her bottom lip a little.

"San?" Quinn urged, not being able to bear the silence any longer. Santana's head snapped up.

"Hmm…yeah?"

"Is 6.30 okay with you?" Rachel asked.

"What..oh, yeah um..okay, 6.30 is fine." Her eyes flicked between her friends and the ground. "I have to um…I'll see you guys tomorrow." She mumbled and with that she got into her car, slammed the door behind her and pulled away from the sidewalk as quickly as she could. She glanced in the mirror at the group, now a little way in the distance and let out a long, heavy sigh. She couldn't go on this camping trip with that bunch of losers without her best friend, she wouldn't survive. She needed Britt. She fixed her eyes back on the road and before she'd even thought it through, she was heading in the direction of Brittany's house.

As she drove, her mind wandered back to last night.

They'd been at the mall, Britt had wanted some new leg warmers or something so Santana had tagged along because to be honest, the more time she got to spend with the blonde cheerleader, the better. Everything was fine to start with, they were laughing and joking like they always do but then Britt had tried to hold Santana's hand. In public. Yes, they held hands and kissed and stuff at school but that was different, the kids at school were used to them being together, but other people? Not so much. So, without thinking, Santana pulled her hand away. She winced as the sudden memory of the hurt in Brittany's eyes hit her like a ton of bricks and she inhaled sharply, her grip tightening on the steering wheel so much so that her knuckles began to turn white.

Brittany hadn't spoken to her since. After Santana had tried to explain herself, the blonde had simply asked to be driven home and that was that. She wouldn't answer Santana's calls, her texts were ignored, she'd even resorted to messaging her on Facebook at one point but that had turned out to be useless too.

The Latina had been awake for most of the night, thinking, trying to make sense of things. It wasn't that she was ashamed of Brittany, god no, that wasn't it. She was proud to call the beautiful blonde her girlfriend; she was funny and sweet and so much smarter than people gave her credit for, and not to mention that she was seriously the cutest fucking person this side of the galaxy. No, Brittany wasn't the problem. It was Santana. Her fear of what other people might think of them, what they might think of her had clouded her judgement and she'd panicked. She shouldn't have to hide who she really is, she shouldn't have pulled her hand away. She knew that now. And she also knew that she needed to apologise, in person.

Her car rolled to a stop in Brittany's driveway and she peered up at the house, which she had always thought reflected the blonde girl's personality perfectly. The front of the building was painted a soft shade of yellow, like the color of sunshine but sweeter, prettier. Pale pink roses grew in a tangled mess around the frame of the door but it was always Brittany's bedroom window that made Santana smile the most. The glass was decorated with hand painted rainbows and unicorns and the whole thing had been sprinkled with glitter and it was the most perfect thing Santana had ever seen. She felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth and she took a deep breath.

"Okay Lopez, time to fix your shit." She mumbled, giving herself a little pep talk before leaving the security of her car and walking towards the house. Her heeled boots clicked on the porch steps and she hesitated a few seconds before knocking three times on the wooden door.

She waited.

Nothing.

She knocked again, wiping her now sweaty palms on her jeans.

Still nothing.

She rummaged in her pocket for her phone, thinking that perhaps Brittany hadn't heard her knocking. Maybe she was asleep. Mrs Pierce's car wasn't there so she knew Brittany was alone. Should she call her or just knock again? She panicked momentarily, looking frantically between Brittany's name displayed on the screen of her phone and the door.

She was so intent on trying to figure out what to do that she jumped back a little and almost dropped her phone when she heard the key turn in the lock on the other side of the door.

The door swung open and she found herself face to face with her soulmate. Brittany looked beautiful as always and the sight of her made Santana's heart beat a little harder and she struggled slightly with the concept of breathing. She smiled a little but the expression was quick to fade when she realized that Brittany looked different. The blonde girl's hair was tousled, like she'd just gotten out of bed. Britt never stayed in bed past lunch time and it was now well into the evening, and upon closer inspection of the cheerleaders pale, slightly freckled face Santana noticed the tell-tale redness that surrounded Brittany's eyes. She knew that look, she'd only seen it a few times but she knew what it meant. She'd been crying. Fuck. For a second, the brunette forgot how to speak. Her mouth was open but her voice wouldn't work properly. She made Brittany cry. Brittany was the best thing that had ever happened to her and now she'd gone and fucked it up. In that moment, staring into the blue eyes of her girlfriend, she didn't think she'd ever felt so bad about anything in all her life.

"Britt, I-" Santana started but the loud slam of the door being shut in her face cut her off.

Well shit.

She stood still for a second, not knowing quite what to do or how to react. If she was being totally honest, she felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest and it took all she had to stop herself from letting out a wounded cry. She backed away from the door a little and glanced towards her car.

She had two options. She could leave; get into her car and drive away, forget about the camping trip and leave for college early. She could run and forget all about Lima and glee club and Brittany. Or, she could stay. She could stay and make things right.

She didn't know which to choose but before she knew it she found herself knocking on the door once again. "Huh, option two it is then." She thought to herself as her knocking became louder and a little more frantic.

"Britt." She called softly but there was no reply. "C'mon Brittbritt, open up. I need to talk to you."

"Brittany isn't here." Came a muffled voice from inside the house. Santana smiled softly to herself despite the situation because Brittany was literally too adorable for words, even when she was refusing to talk to her. Well talk to her directly, at least. She thought for a few seconds then, trying to figure out how best to play this.

"Ohh, okay." She said, playing along. "Would it be okay if I left a message for her, only I have something really important that I need to tell her." She waited for a response, chewing on her bottom lip anxiously and praying that she'd chosen the right tactic. It was silent for what seemed like an hour but what could only have been about five seconds before the blonde, who Santana imagined to be leaning against the other side of the door spoke again.

"Okay." Was all she said.

"Okay." Santana breathed quietly, relief washing over her. This was Brittany's way of saying that she was willing to listen and the Latina couldn't be more grateful. She took a deep breath. "Okay, so I need you to tell her, if it's okay with you, that I'm really sorry for what I did at the mall yesterday. I know I was wrong and Brittany needs to know that I didn't do it because of her, I did it because of me."

She paused, waiting for a response but there was nothing. She took a shaky breath and carried on.

"I need to tell Britt that she's the best part of my life and I love her more than anything. And I also need to say that the glee kids and I are going on this super lame camping trip and I'd really like it if she'd go with us."

She paused again and closed her eyes from a second, trying to calm her panicked heart as she waited for the blonde girl to give her some sort of indication that she'd listened to anything she'd just said. A few seconds turned into a minute, and then two and Santana chewed her lip and balled her hands into fists, the wait was killing her. She took a step back and was just about to give up when the door opened just a crack. She stopped dead and held her breath.

Brittany peered around the corner of the door, looking at Santana first and then at the floor.

"I lied." The blonde girl's voice was quiet and flat. "Brittany is here."

Santana took a step towards the door and reached her hand out to brush a stray lock of blonde hair back from the cheerleaders face. "I know, Brittbritt." She said softly and as she did, she let her fingers ghost over Brittany's smooth, sculpted cheekbone and she could have sworn she felt her fingers tingle as their skin came into contact. Brittany must've felt it too because her eyes snapped up to meet Santana's and they held each other's gaze, blue to brown.

"I'm so sorry." Santana whispered, her eyes never leaving Brittany's. "Please come camping with us?" She bit her bottom lip and watched her girlfriend carefully.

The blonde girl nodded, "Okay."

Santana nodded too, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Pick you up at 6?" She said quietly, stroking her fingers gently over the few freckles that were scattered perfectly over Brittany's cheek.

Brittany nodded again and Santana's smile was now being mirrored by the blonde.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Santana breathed as she let her hand fall to her side and turned on her heel to walk back to her car. Her heart was still beating hard in her chest but this time it wasn't because she was scared. She was happy.

Just as her she reached her car the sound of Brittany's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?" the brunette turned to see Brittany standing on the porch.

"I love you too!" The blonde called before giving a little wave and running back inside.

Santana stood for a few seconds, staring at the space where Brittany had been standing and she smiled to herself. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve Brittany but she knew she would be eternally grateful for whatever it was that had made her lucky enough to be loved by the most perfect girl in the world.

She shook her head, sighing happily to herself before getting into her car and driving away.

Maybe this camping trip wasn't going to be so bad after all.

_**Thank you for reading! Review if you want to but just bear in mind that reviewing earns you a cookie ;) **_

_**Have a nice day! x**_


End file.
